Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{4}{15}+8\dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{4}{15}} + {8} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} + {8} + {\dfrac{4}{15}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=13 + {\dfrac{4}{15}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{4}{15}+\dfrac{5}{15}$ Add the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{9}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 13\dfrac{9}{15}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 13\dfrac{3}{5}$